Bee's Adventures in Cyberland
by Alpha-alien
Summary: Bee always had her head in the clouds. What happens when she stumbles down a hole chasing a robot and winds up in a curious land? Please read warnings inside. -temp. hiatus
1. Down the Rabbot Hole

**Warnings for the series**:

Mechs turned Human

Gender Swapping.

Crackfiction.

Alternate Universe (I guess).

**Other Notes**:

This will be based more on the book - but since it's been a while, I might accidentally add in elements of the Disney movie.

At the end of this series I'll have a list of "credits" saying who played what role. Until that time comes, please feel free to play "Guess that Robot" in the reviews.

* * *

Bee's Adventures in Cyberland

Down the Rab-bot hole

Bee yawned, leaning back against the tree. Sunlight filtered through the gaps in the leaves, speckling her blonde hair and blue dress with light. She smiled and closed her blue eyes.

"Bee!" Her eyes snapped open and she sat forward. Ravage, startled by the sudden movement, mrowed and took off, his metallic paws hitting the ground silently. Bee looked around and saw her sister, Cade, glaring at her. "For goodness sake, I've been calling you for five minutes!" Cade huffed, crossing her arms, red eyes narrowed in a glare. Bee smiled, and waved her hand.

"Sorry, Cade. I guess I dozed off a bit." Cade rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, you always doze off. You never pay attention! Mother and father have almost had it with you, I hope you realize." Bee blinked, and stood.

"Cade, I'm fine. I'm a growing young woman, I've every right to let my mind wonder." She glanced up at the sky and smiled. "Wouldn't it be _exciting_ to fly?" Cade huffed.

"Balderdash!" She turned and left, mumbling something along the lines of "head in the clouds". Bee laughed, and sat back down. She shifted her dress's skirt and admired her black mary-janes. Closing her eyes, Bee felt herself falling asleep once more.

A loud _mrrow_ pulled Bee from her slumber. Ravage was pursuing something. Bee shook her head and was about to go to sleep again – until she caught sight of _what_ Ravage was after.

A robot. A tiny blue robot in a vest. Bee rubbed her eyes, unsure of if she was seeing things proper. Sure enough, the robot was still there, and still being chased by her cat.

"Ravage! Leave that thing alone!" Bee quickly stood and hurried after her cat.

Bee quickly caught up to Ravage and the robot, but the two had darted into a hole at the base of a tree. Bee stopped and got down on her hands and knees. "_Ravage_," she hissed, wondering if her cat was alright. Soon, Ravage climbed out of the hole and shook himself, the bell attached to a red ribbon around his neck jingling in tune. Bee smiled and gently scratched her pet behind the ears. Ravage purred, leaning into the affection and walked back to where Bee was before. Bee stood to follow but stopped.

She looked back, down at the hole. "I wonder if he's alright," she mused. Back on her hands and knees, Bee carefully put a hand down the hole, trying to feel for the robot. She jerked her hand back at a noise. Bee quickly looked around – it had sounded like her sister, but Cade was nowhere to be seen. Bee frowned and stuck her hand back down the hole. Even if Cade showed up, Bee was certain checking up on the creature would only take a few moments.

Reaching further, Bee gasped as the dirt around the hole shifted and tossed the young girl down the hole. She shrieked squeezing her eyes closed. _This is it. I'm a goner_! She opened an eye and noticed she was falling at an awfully slow pace. Looking around, she noticed her skirt had billowed out and was acting as a parachute. She sighed and attempted to look over her dress to see how far down she had left. The movement caused a crease in her skirt and Bee fell, banging her elbow on hard ground. The sensation caused her whole arm to tingle and Bee held onto it, wincing. She stood marveled at the sight. She was standing in a hall, with doors of all shapes and sizes. She hurried over to one and tugged at it. Locked. A quick check of all the others, and realized they were all locked.

Bee looked up, wondering if she could simply climb back out, and realized there was a ceiling over her. "Then, how did I – " Bee looked around and saw a table with a small key on it. She smiled and hurried over, picking it up. She then quickly tried it on every door, looking for the lock it fit. She found it, but much to her disappointment the door was too small. Bee groaned, peering at the beautiful garden scene just out of her reach.

Bee walked back to the table, placing the key down. She sighed. "How will I ever get home, now?" She felt tears starting to form, and she wiped them away. She looked at the table and was shocked to find a small glass bottle with liquid that looked like water. A small note was attached to the neck of the bottle and Bee carefully reached over and read it: Drink Me. Bee looked around, wondering if someone was watching her. She glanced back at the bottle and carefully pulled the cork off. She raised the bottle to her nose and sniffed. "It smells alright," Bee spoke aloud and, deciding it wouldn't hurt anything to follow directions, took a sip from the bottle. She placed it back down on the table, and hiccuped. She placed a hand over her mouth and looked around.

Everything looked _different_. Looking up, Bee realized she had shrunk. Hurrying over to the door, she also realized she was small enough to fit through. Bee grabbed the doorknob and turned it – locked. Bee blinked, realizing she had left the key on the table. Bee raced back, and looked up. Sure enough, the key was there. "Oh, no." Bee felt tears once more threatening to fall and she covered her face. She dropped to her knees, sobbing. She felt something nudge her leg and Bee looked up. A tiny tray was in front of her. On this tray was a tiny cake with the words "Eat Me" written on it in icing. Bee hiccuped and reached for the cake, taking a bite out of it – and another. Soon the cake was gone and Bee looked around.

"No what?" She felt a sudden jolt and her head slammed against the ceiling with enough fore to shake the hall. "_Ow_~!"


	2. Pool of Tears

Bee's Adventures in Cyberland

Pool of Tears

Bee began to cry. She couldn't help it – she was _very_ upset. She was growing and shrinking at the drop of a hat, she could very well be stuck in the horrible hallway for the rest of her life, _and_, to top it all off, her head was throbbing. She cried more and more, her over-sized tears splashing to the ground. Through blurry eyes, she spied a small metal fan and a pair of white gloves. Bee carefully picked up the objects, pulled the fan open and began to fan herself, taking deep breaths.

"Oh, dear," she muttered, noticing her tears had filled the hallway up to her ankles. "How much I've changed since I fell." Bee took a few more deep breaths, and noticed that the more she breathed, the smaller she became. Before long, Bee found herself small enough to be swept along the pool of tears and through the keyhole. Bee gasped as began to throw out her arms, keeping her head above the water.

"You're an odd one," Bee looked over, and gasped. A tiny pink robot was looking at her. Robotic mouse ears of the same color perched on her head and a skinny tail was acting like a steering rudder in the water. Bee blinked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Bee fought hard to keep her head up, causing the robot to laugh more.

"You're swimming. It's ridiculous. Come on, girl, kick your legs! Move your arms and swim swim swim!" The robot chuckled and swam off. Bee huffed, and began to follow after the robot. The robot looked back and smiled. "Now you've got it. Clever girl!" the robot laughed. Bee huffed; it was very hard to keep up with the quick robot.

"So, tell me your name." the robot looked over.

"My name is Bee," she smiled, finally making it next to the mousy robot.

"Bee? Charming!" The pink mouse-bot smiled. "So, Bee, what shall we talk about on our perilous journey to shore?" Bee blinked, her mind racing to find a topic of conversation.

"I have a cat." She said, suddenly. The mouse-bot stiffened. "His name is Ravage. He's very charming, but I don't think you and him would get along."

"Hardly!" The pink robot spat, swimming along. Bee looked at the robot.

"Oh, but it's very sweet. And loyal! I don't think I could have asked for a better pet when I got him." Bee smiled, thinking back on her pet. She wondered if she would ever see her cat again.

"Enough." The pink bot said, suddenly. "I dislike this topic of conversation! Pick something else!" Bee was taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"But, that's all I can think of," Bee said, sheepishly. The pink bot huffed, her tail splashing the water.

"Very well," The mousy began to swim faster, leaving Bee behind. "Good day to you!"

"Wait! I didn't mean to upset you!" Bee called out, feeling foolish. "Please, come back!" Bee yelped as something bumped into her. She looked over and saw more robots were quickly filling the pool.

"Pardon me, my dear," a gray robot looked down at her, placing a hand on his head in a mock tilt-of-the-hat gesture. Bee looked up and smiled.

"It's alright," The gray mech smiled and looked forward.

"Oh, goody! Land-_ho_!" Bee looked up as the crowd of robots quickly swam forward. Bee smiled and doggy-paddled along, grateful to get out of the tear-filled pool.


	3. Caucus Racing and A Long TaleTail?

Bee's Adventures in Cyberland

Caucus Racing and a Long Tale(Tail?)

Bee made it to shore, and as she shook her dress out, she marveled at the sight before her. Five robots towered over her – a sixth Bee recognized as the Mouse before. The one she spoke with in the water who had proudly declared land looked down at the small girl and smiled. She noticed he wore a blue vest, white lace clutching at his throat. Along his arms were a set of white sleeves. Bee found herself identifying the gray mech as a Dodo bird, and she held back a giggle.

"Well, now. First order of business," the Dodo proclaimed, "getting dry! Suggestions?" He glanced around, noting the other mechs were scratching their heads. Bee glanced at each one. A honey-yellow mech shook himself dry, muttering about his paintjob, a green bow was tied around his neck and Bee noticed he looked like the Dodo. The yellow mech – Bee deiced she would silently refer to him as the Lory – looked over at an electric blue mech. Bee smiled, seeing he looked a bit frazzled. He had lace around his neck and was currently wringing a hat dry before slamming it back on his head, and Bee laughed, as the retained water dripped from the brim and fell into the Eaglet's face.

The other two, Bee saw, were conversing amongst themselves. The taller one was olive green and had a red bow tie. She heard this one, Bee decided he reminded her of a Duck, call a smaller more scorpion-like robot _Pat_, so that solved that problem.

The Mouse spoke up, and Bee noticed she had a pretty yellow ribbon tied around the base of her tail. "Come 'round, then! I've got a rather dry lecture!" She piped, happily. Bee walked carefully, but noticed the robots were taking special care to not step on her. She gasped as she was lifted, and smiled as the Dodo placed her on his shoulder.

"Comfy?" He inquired, receiving a nod from Bee.

"Thank you," she said, politely. The five robots sat down, and the Mouse began her lecture. Bee, who wasn't one for lectures, was intrigued by a few points. It was an odd lecture, mostly revolving around rubbish. Something about a planet-eating planet named Unicorn – or was it Unicron? Bee wasn't quite sure…

As the Mouse ended her lecture, the Dodo glanced around, seeing everyone was still dripping. He harrumphed, and stood, nearly causing Bee to lose her place on his shoulder.

"A good try, Mouse," he assured, "But, I have a better plan! I propose – A Caucus race!" The small group cheered and Bee looked over, curiously.

"Caucus race?" She asked, softly, and the Dodo chortled.

"We start when we want to, and everyone wins in the end!" Bee smiled, this would indeed be a fun race. She watched as the Dodo picked up a large branch and marked in the sand a circle. "Racers, start when ready!" And with that, the Dodo took off. Bee gasped, flinging her arms around his neck. The Dodo laughed, obviously enjoying himself.

Bee looked back and noticed the Lory, Eaglet and Duck had started as well. Pat and the Mouse seemed content with watching for a while before they, too, joined in. Bee smiled and relaxed, allowing the wind to dry her off.

Soon, the Dodo stopped, and he and Bee were dry.

"Now, for the prizes!" He sat Bee down and held out a hand. Bee blinked and dug around in her pocket.

"I have some sweets, but I'm afraid that's all," The pulled out six small squares and offered one to each of the race's participants. She sighed as Pat took the last one with a chirp of thanks. The Dodo popped the sweet into his mouth and savored the flavor, before noticing Bee's expression.

"What's the matter, dear?"  
"Well, I haven't got a prize," she said, saddened. The Dodo contemplated this for a moment.

"What else you have in your pockets?" Bee blinked and dug around. She soon pulled out a small thimble, recognizing it as Cade's. She handed it to the Dodo who took it, gently, and examined it.

"A fine prize for a fine lady!" He exclaimed and offered it back. Bee smiled as the crowd applauded. Bee took the thimble and gave a small curtsy.

"Thank you,"

"Gather 'round! I've a fine tale!" Bee looked over as the Mouse spoke once more.

"A tail?" the Mouse nodded, as the group walked over. Bee decided to stay on the ground this time and sat close to the Mouse. The Mouse cleared her throat and began to speak.

"A war spanning for millions of years; an epic battle of good and evil! On one side, you have the evil of Deception; on the other, the good of Heroics!" The Mouse began, and the group gave her their undivided attention. Bee blinked, fascinated by the tale. The Mouse went on, going into great detail of the battle, the thrills of victory, the pain of loss.

"It is a fine tail," she said, smiling. "I especially like the ribbon." The Mouse tensed and glared.

"How rude!" The Mouse stood and stormed off, causing Bee to blush.

"Oh, dear. What have I said, now?" She asked. The Dodo shook his head.

"The Mouse is temperamental. But, I believe the baton has been passed. Please, tell us a story little girl." Bee fidgeted.

"Well, um," She began to think of a good story.

"Oh! Ravage! I shall tell you a story about my cat!"

"**Cat**!" The group dispersed, looking incredibly frightened. Bee gasped.

"Wait! Please!" Bee stood and quickly raced after the Dodo, who was currently running down a path. She soon lost sight of the robot and sighed. "Oh, dear. I should learn to keep my mouth shut." She whispered to herself.

"There you are!" Bee spun around and her eyes widened.

"_You_!" She breathed.


	4. A Little Bill From the Rabbot

Bee's Adventures in Cyberland

A Little Bill From the Rab-bot

Standing in front of her was the tiny blue robot Ravage was chasing after. Now that Bee got a good look at him, Bee couldn't help but laugh. One of his optics was red while the other was blue. A pair of large blue rabbit ears sprouted from his head, and he wore a red vest, a pocket watched attached to his chassis.

"Mikaela, I've been looking everywhere for you!" He spat, obviously annoyed. Bee blinked.

"Mikaela? But, I'm not – " she was cut off by the Rabbit holding out his watch.

"_I'm going to be late! The Queen will terminate me if I'm late!_" He cried, "Get your _aft_ in that house and find the Duchess' fan and gloves! _Now_!" He shoved at Bee's legs, causing the girl to stumble forward and get pushed into a small white house.

"Dear, me." She breathed. She began to look around, crawling along the floor. "Gloves, and a fan, how many places could they be hiding?" She mused. She opened a cabinet, finding it empty; save for a single bottle. It was the same as before, only the liquid looked slightly pink. A label ordered Bee to drink, and Bee obliged. She placed the bottle down and turned to continue her search, when she hiccuped and found her head pressed against the roof.

"_Slaggit all_!" The Rabbit screamed, as Bee stuck her arm out the window to find room to be comfortable. Her foot somehow managed to get stuck up the chimney, and Bee could not remove it.

"Oh, my. This isn't good," she whispered, blowing a strand of blonde hair from her face. Peering outside a window, it took a lot of effort and craning of her neck to see, Bee saw the Rabbit running around wildly. He was obviously in distress.

"Bill! Bill! Get your lazy aft over here!" A streak of blue quickly appeared and a lightblue mech stood next to the Rabbit.

"_You called for me_?" He spoke at such a high speed, Bee had trouble hearing.

"Yeah, _you glitch-head_, Get up that chimney and get that broad _out of my slaggin house_!" The Rabbit screamed. Bill looked at the house and took a running start.

"_Up up and awaaaay_!" Bee watched as Bill quickly climbed up the wall of the house. She huffed.

"My apologies, Bill." She whispered and kicked her leg with all her might. Bill had just jumped down the chimney when he made contact with her foot and flew up and out. Bee watched, and sighed. She hadn't wanted to hurt Bill, but she didn't want him to come into the house. It was crowded enough as it was – and she was all alone!

A low murmur caused Bee to crane her head to look outside. She gasped as she saw a large group of robots peering at the house's new arm.

"Gracious! What is that _thing_?" On cried, poking Bee's arm with a stick. Bee winced, withdrawing the arm and the robot shrieked. The other became concerned and began to throw rocks.

"Ow! Quit it!" Bee cried out as the tiny stones came into contact with her bare arm. A few rocks broke the window and slammed into her chest and leg. Bee sniffed – she wanted to cry. She wiped her eye and noticed that the rocks were small cakes. She picked one up and noticed they said "Eat me", and Bee did just that. She ate one cake after another, praying something would happen soon.

Bee gasped as she felt herself shrink to an impossible size, and she quickly raced out a door, as cries of bewilderment echoed from outside.

"It's gone!"  
"It can't have gone far!"

"Find it! Find it!"

She heard the pounding of feet and sighed. She was alone. Bee looked down at herself, judging her height. Three inches. _Three inches_! Bee groaned; and a growl came from behind her.

Bee turned around and gaped at a large dog – a puppy no less – looking down at her, tail wagging. It yipped and crouched down. Bee staggered back, and tripped over a twig. She gasped as the puppy prepared to pounce. Bee picked up the twig and waved it around.

"Stick! Stick! Want a stick?" The puppy froze, staring at the object. Bee smiled, and waved it around more. The puppy yipped, becoming excited.

"Want it? Want it? Go – Get the stick!" Bee tossed the twig with all of her might, and the puppy raced after it, looking excited. Bee took this opportunity to turn and run away.

Bee had no clue how long she had been running – just that she was beginning to run out of breath. She huffed, placing a hand over a stitch that was forming in her side. She needed to rest, and she needed to get back to her right size. She slowed her pace, pushing through the grass and stopped. In front of her was a mushroom. But it was on top of the mushroom that intrigued Bee the most.

"_Who are you_?"


	5. Advice From a Catarpillar

Bee's Adventures in Cyberland

Advice From a Caterpillar

A silver mech, about the size of Bee, sat cross-legged on the mushroom, looking down at her. In his lap was a large hookah, the smoke emitting from it smelled to Bee a lot like engine exhaust. She coughed, becoming choked by the smoke. Looking up at the mech, whose arms were decorated with flowing blue sleeves, reminded her of a caterpillar for whatever odd reason.

"Answer me, _little girl_." The Caterpillar spoke, glaring, "Who are you?"

"Well, I – " Bee paused, "I'm not sure. When I came here I was Bee, but now … I don't know." The Caterpillar took a long huff from the hookah and spoke, smoke flowing from his mouth.

"A poem. Recite one for me." Bee jumped, and looked up at him.

"A-a poem?" She asked, slightly flustered. She tried to remember what her sister was reciting just that morning.

This poem made absolutely no sense. Maybe she was reciting it wrong? When Cade recited it, it sounded beautiful. The poem of a love between a robber and an inn-keeper's daughter, and the devotion of the latter lead to her death. The Caterpillar snorted.

"Pathetic." His wings shifted at the word, as he took another long intake. Bee glared.

"It's not my fault! I would have done better if all this nonsense hasn't happened to me. I've been shrunk, enlarged, swept away by my own tears, been yelled at, had rocks thrown at me _and_, to top it all off, I'm at a wretched three inches!" The Caterpillar huffed, obviously angry at the last comment. His wings straightened and he bellowed.

"_**Three inches is a very good height! Stupid little girl!**_" Bee took a step back, as the Caterpillar shifted his form and took off. Bee sighed.

"Dear, maybe I should just stop talking while I'm in this land." She mused, fidgeting with her fingers. A gust of wind picked up, and Bee yelped. A small piece of paper came fluttering down, obviously from the mushroom. Bee crouched down and picked it up. On it were two sentences and a picture of a mushroom.

"One side will make you taller. One side will make you shorter." Bee read, aloud. She glanced at the small mushroom next to her. "But, mushrooms don't have sides!" This whole place was full of nonsense! She folded the note and tucked it into a pocket in her apron and began to walk around the mushroom.

"One side, taller. One side, shorter." She finally decided where the mushroom's sides were and tore off a tiny piece from each. She looked at the pieces in her hand. "One way to find out which side is which, I suppose." She took a tiny bite out of one piece.

Bee shrieked as she felt her neck stretch. She closed her eyes, waiting for the sensation to stop. When it did, she opened them. She could see over the trees. Bee smiled and looked down, and nearly shrieked again. It was only her neck that had grown. "Great." She muttered.

"**Snake**!" Bee looked over. A small pigeon was protectively hovering over a nest, inside were three eggs. Bee blinked.

"A snake? But, I'm not a – "

"Snake! Snake!" The pigeon picked up a twig from her nest and lobbed it at Bee. Bee winced and frowned. She shifted her neck, and was amazed she could bend it down back towards her body, and incredibly relieved. She nibbled the second piece and felt her neck drop sharply back onto her body.

"Well, that was different," Bee said, looking at the pieces in her hand. Eying them, she took a bite from each and braced herself. What she felt could only be described as a _pop_. She opened her eyes and looked around. At her feet were the mushrooms. Bee smiled and pocketed the two pieces she had left. "Well, now that that's settled," Bee began her walk once more, relieved she now had something to alter her size when need be.

Bee stopped, and noticed a small estate. Bee crouched down and examined the place. Pulling out the small mushroom piece, she nibbled on it and found herself small enough to enter." She smiled, putting the piece back into her pocket. As she continued on her way into the estate, she found herself looking around – and came face-to-face with a mech, laying in a tree. He was predominately white; bits of blue flecked his frame and covered his arms, legs and head. He had a set of white ears on his head and a white and blue stripped tail dangling off the branch. He opened his eyes, revealing them to be a shocking gold color, and smiled. Bee blinked, and smiled back. She looked over at the estate, and then back at the cat, and noticed it was gone.

"Curious," she whispered.


	6. Pig and Pepper

Bee's Adventures in Cyberland

Pig and Pepper

Bee continued forward and paused. What looked like a fish wearing a tailcoat and a powdered wig was hurrying along carrying a rather large letter.

"For the Duchess!" He announced, coming to a halt in front of a frog, also wearing a tail coat and a powdered wig. The Frog took the letter, gave it a once-over and nodded.

"She shall receive it!" He cried, and the Fish Servant took off. Bee raised an eye brow as the Frog Servant tucked the note inside the house. She stepped forward.

"Um, excuse me," The Frog Servant looked over.

"Yes!" He said, standing straight. Bee looked at him.

"I heard, the Duchess lives here?"  
"Yes!" came his response. Bee nodded.

"Might I visit her?"  
"I can't allow you to not if you decide you will!" The Frog Servant said. And Bee stared.

"But, don't you guard the place?"  
"Yes!"

"So, shouldn't you keep me from entering?" Bee was confused.

"If you want to enter, I can't keep you out. Like wise; If you want to not enter, I can't keep you in!" Bee shook her head and entered.

"Crazy frog," she muttered.

Inside, two mechs were at work. One wore an apron and bonnet, tossing spices into a large pot. The other was a light orange femme, dressed in a green gown. A bundle of cloth was in her arms, and Bee noticed a small arm reaching out. She smiled. _A baby_!

"More pepper!" The Cook cried, and began tossing in large handfuls. Bee and the Duchess both began to hack, cough and, soon enough, sneeze. The bundle of cloth also let a small sneeze and the Duchess took quick action, smacking the child.

"Oh, hush hush hush!" She cooed, bouncing the child and spanking it. Bee's eyes widened.

"How horrid!" She breathed. The Duchess looked over, and Bee thought that she might have heard her. "I – "She began to apologies, but the Duchess soon tossed the bundle of cloth into the air. Bee gasped and hurried forward. She caught the child and glared up at the Duchess.

The Duchess picked up the hem of her gown and glared back.

"Watch my child! I must go play with the Queen of Hearts! It's not every day you get an invitation and she's most impatient!" The Duchess nodded and hurried out, sneezing under her breath. Bee glared.

"Taste this!" Bee glanced up and shrieked as a spoon was thrust into her mouth. Bee sputtered, choking. "Needs more pepper." The Cook nodded, and began throwing more pepper around. Bee sneezed violently, clutching the child close. She looked down and noticed it wasn't the most adorable baby she had laid eyes on.

"Get out of my kitchen!" Bee looked up just in time to dodge a can. Another can, a shaker and silverware followed and Bee hurried out of the estate, clinging to the child.

Bee slowed down as she stood at the edge of a forest. She looked down and gasped as the child she once held was now a cybernetic pig. She dropped the cloth in shock and the pig snorted and took off. Bee looked on and smiled.

"As ugly as he was before, he made quite a cute pig." Bee giggled.

"I never cared much for him," a smooth voice spoke behind her. Bee quickly turned around and gasped. The Cheshire Cat from before was laying on a thick tree branch, gazing lazily at her. "I say you did the world a favor," he purred, rolling onto his back. Bee stared.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Bee said, noticing how much she sounded like her sister. The Cat chuckled and raised a finger, pointing towards a path.

"Might I suggest going down _that_ way? A wonderful group of people are having a party. I'm sure you'd enjoy it." Bee glanced down the road and smiled.

"A party!" She looked back and gasped. The Cat was gone, but the large smile it had still lingered before slowly fading as well.

"Goodness me! I've never seen a smile without a cat, before!"


	7. A Maddening Tea Party

Bee's Adventures in Cyberland

A Maddening Tea Party

Bee hurried along the path, smiling the whole while. "A party! How exciting!" She squealed in excitement. Soon, she came across an odd looking house. A sign pounded into the ground read _March Hare_. The March Hare's house was slanted, and short. Bee carefully stepped over the low fence and continued on towards the back.

Sitting at a long table were three mechs. One was hunter green, his head decorated with a black and lime green hat. A card poked out of it, reading **10/6**, and a huge black bow tie adorned his neck. He had lace cuffs on his wrists and was pouring a light pink liquid into a cup. Next to him was a yellow-green mech with large rabbit ears. He also had a huge bow tie; however his was white with red trimming. He took the cup, raised it to the Hatter and drank it with haste. The last mech was silver and black, also he was rather small. On his head was a set of ears, and a mousy tail trailed behind him. He had his head propped up in his hands, and he was fast asleep. Bee carefully stepped forward.

"Excuse me?"

The three mechs looked forward, the Dormouse seemed less than coherent, and smiled.

"A guest! A guest, Hatter!" The March Hare declared, happily. The Hatter smiled, raising a cup.

"Yes! Yes! Hello! Hello!" Bee smiled and hurried forward and, with help from the groggy Dormouse, was settled onto the table, a small cup getting the pink liquid poured into it. Bee looked at it, carefully, and the Hatter laughed.

"It's energon! Won't cause any problems with size!" He assured. Bee smiled and brought the cup to her lips, allowing the liquid to tease her tongue. It was bitter, but sweet. Bee lowered the cup and looked at it. As sweet as it was, something told Bee it wouldn't agree with her later.

"Rotate!" The Hatter cried, dropping his cup and picking up the Dormouse, who gave a "whoo" of excitement. The trio rotated to the left and sat down. The March Hare's ears twitched as he examined the filthy cup before him before taking a large gulp. Bee frowned and turned towards the Hatter.

"Why are you having a tea party? It's not tea time." At least, she didn't think it was. The Hatter laughed.

"I tried to kill time, but failed. So, as punishment, time has stopped at tea time." He took a sip from the tiny cup he had offered Bee and smiled. "It's a fine hour to stop on, if I do say so, myself." The Dormouse perked, slightly.

"Magnus! Mousetraps! Memories!" He cried, before collapsing to the table once more. The Hatter laughed, propping his elbow onto the Dormouse's head.

"Nicely said, Dormouse!" He cried, picking up a large tea cup and drinking from it. Bee frowned as the Hatter called for another rotation. She noticed that, because they were following the Hatter, the March Hare and the Dormouse (though he wasn't really drink tea, he was just laying there asleep) always got filthy cups, and the Hatter got the clean ones.

"So tell me, girl," The March Hare spoke, looking down at Bee, "explain something to me!" Bee stiffened, looking up at the Hare, she felt suddenly frightened. He balanced a tea cup in hand, eying it with great interest.

"Why's a ravenbot like a writing desk?"

"Pardon?" Bee blinked.

"Why is a ravenbot like a writing desk?" The Hatter spoke, pouring more energon into his cup before calling another rotation. Bee frowned.

"I don't know. Why is a ravenbot like a writing desk?" The Hatter laughed.

"I haven't the foggiest!" He cried, childishly. Bee huffed.

"It's not polite to ask unanswerable riddles!" She said, glaring. She climbed down the table and took off, hearing the trio's laughter.

"That had to be the most _ridiculous_ tea party I've ever been to!" She said, exasperated.

As Bee continued on her way, part of it was filled with her criticizing the Hatter's party, Bee realized she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going.

"Oh, no! I'm lost!" She cried, leaning against a tree. "This is great, now what?" She looked down, and noticed a small brass door knob was attached to the tree. She took the knob and turned it. A door opened and Bee smiled.

"Wherever this door leads, it can't be worse than being lost," she reasoned, entering the door.

Bee closed the door behind her, and looked forward.

"Hey!" She gazed in awe as the hallway lay out before her. "I've gone in a circle?" She mused. She stepped forward, and noticed the key was still on the table. She smiled, and grabbed the key.

"Now I'm ready." She said, pulling out the shrinking mushroom piece and nibbled on it. Once she became the right size, Bee hurried over to the small door, and unlocked it. Leaving the key in the lock, Bee turned the knob, opened the door, and hurried through it, smiling at the beautiful garden she had failed to enter when she first was here.

"_Don't spill that paint, you glitch!_" Bee turned her head towards the sound and followed it.


	8. The Queen's Grounds

Bee's Adventures in Cyberland

The Queen's Grounds

Arguing was further ahead, and once Bee finally got there, her eyes widened in shock. Three small robots, roughly her size, where taking small paintbrushes to a large rose bush. The roses themselves were white, and the robots were painting them red.

"Oh, hello there!" One cried cheerfully. The other two looked up and stared in awe.

"She's _tiny_!" One screeched.

"She's squishy, _squishy_." Another chimed.

"She's cute!" the one from before said, resulting in the other two smacking him.

Bee giggled. She noticed they each had decals that looked like those found on cards. The one who said she was tiny was the ace of Spades, the one who called her squishy was the two of spades, and the one who had called her cute was the three of Spades.

"What are you doing?" Bee inquired. The Three of Spades smiled.

"We're painting the roses, before the Queen finds out they're white."

"What would happen if the Queen finds out?" Bee asked.

"He'll offline us, _us_!" the Two spoke. Bee stared. _He? But I thought they were talking about a queen_. Before she could ask, a screech was heard.

"_**Off with their heads!**_" Bee looked over and saw more playing cards, as well as the small blue rabot from before. Behind him was a jet black mech, his helm seemed form a heart around his head. He was dressed in a black and red dress, decorated in hearts and spirals. His red optics were narrowed in fury, and his digit was pointing to the three cards next to Bee. "_**Off with their heads!**_" He cried again.

"Your Majesty!" the Ace pleaded, but the other playing cards had grabbed them and were currently dragging them away.

"This was such a bad idea, _idea_." The two cried in agony.

"Bye, cutie!" the three waved, sadly. Bee raised her hand and sadly waved back.

"**You!**" Bee jumped, and spun around. The Queen was now looking down at her, and Bee was worried she would be ordered to death.

"You will play a game of croquet, won't you?" Bee looked up at the Queen, her eyes wide.

"I-I, pardon?" She wasn't sure she head properly. The Queen growled, closing his optics.

"You will play a game of croquet!"

"Y-yes, Your Majesty!" Bee squeaked. The Queen smiled, and turned around. The King of Hearts, a red and blue mech, knelt down and picked up Bee. He smiled, placing the young child on his shoulder.

"The Queen does not like to be kept waiting. This will be easier on both of us," he assured her, and Bee nodded. She could see the Queen being very upset that Bee was lagging behind the giant robots.

The procession of robots and a single human girl continued until the Queen halted, suddenly. Bee looked up, noticing more robots around. The King carefully took Bee off his shoulder and placed her down on the ground. Bee gave the King a small "thank you", before the Queen began to speak.

"Now, let the game of croquet begin without any further interruptions!" He looked thoroughly irritated, and the mechs and femmes around him nodded in agreement, hoping they would not be punished.

The Blue Rabot quickly pulled forward, dragging behind him a pink mechanical bird. Bee realized it was a flamingo, and before she could say a word, the Queen took the bird, lined it up with a colorful ball and smacked it. Bee covered her mouth as the ball rolled forward, _sprouted legs_, and hurried through the metal hoops. Bee watched as mech after mech and femme after femme stepped forward – and were dragged away with a cry of "**Off with their head!**". Due to this, it was no surprise that when it was Bee's turn, she released a squeak of fear, and jumped a good foot into the air.

The Queen looked down at her, scowling. The King gently nudged her forward with his ped. Bee looked up at him, before taking a robotic flamingo from the Blue Rabot. The bird pulled and Bee had a hard time keeping hold of it. She finally managed to get a good grip on it (it being as big as she was, it was feat in of itself) and took careful aim at the small ball before her. She pulled back on the bird and it connected. The ball rolled forward, swerving ever so slightly to the right. Bee realized it was going to miss the hoop, and prepared for the worse. The ball quickly turned back towards the hoop and was guided through it.

Bee gasped, and smiled. The Queen raged, his servos curling into fists.

"**What in the name of Primus!**" Bee froze, but found a smile as the head of the Cheshire Cat appeared over the ball.

"Your Majesty," His white ears twitched and it seemed his head was bowing.

"**Off with his head! Off with it, I say!**" The executioner, who had been watched the game with amusement stepped forward, before stopping.

"Er, Your Majesty? I can't. He's just a head," He said, slightly afraid. The Queen roared in anger, swinging her robotic flamingo around.

"**Do something, you fool! I don't care what it is!**"

"Um, Y-your Majesty?" The Queen looked down, fury written on his face.

"**What?**" He snapped.

"Well, the cat belongs to the Duchess. Maybe you should talk to her first, before you go about murdering her cat?" The Queen looked down at the child, and Bee wondered if she was going to be squished under the Queen's ped.

"**Guards! Release the Duchess!**"


End file.
